


Shattered Glass

by psychotichippo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Male Homosociality, Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:53:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychotichippo/pseuds/psychotichippo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spain had just gotten back from a trip to find Romano in his house, a broken shelf and a long flash back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my fist FanFic, ever. ^^;;  
> I wrote it like a year ago so yeah, enjoy! I'll try to update it when I can!

"GAHHHHHHHHHH!!" as a large glass shelf falls over, crashing and cracking. Flying shards of glass in every direction. Luckily for Romano he had moved out of the room before any shards could catch him.  
He peeks his head around the corner and groans. "Spanga is going to kill me. Damnit that bastard, why would he buy glass shelves?! Who does that?!".  
Romano turns around and walks through the dining room into the kitchen, searching for the broom. Upon walking past the fridge he notices certain drawings stuck to it. He lightly turns his head to look at them. They were terrible oil based crayon drawings that he had made when he was younger.  
Most of them include large tomatoes randomly placed throughout the page. But one peeked his interest.  
It was a picture of two stick people.  
One tall with dark brown shaggy hair and the other smaller with dark red hair along with a long curl. The moment Romano saw these he knew exactly who the sticks represented. He drew pictures as such quite often when he was younger, but this one was unique compared to the others. Normally the stick people stood next to each other or doing other activity's with each other, such as soccer. But in this one picture, the two stick people were holding hands as they both held tomatoes in the other hand.  
Romano looked up from the picture to look at the others that covered the fridge. But he couldn't help but look at the picture of the two holding hands. The fact that Spain had placed it right in the middle didn't help any. He picked it up and flipped it around. It had Romano's name in large red crayon. Then the words "I'm sorry, Ti amo." placed under it, also in crayon.  
He figured it was a gift to the bastard after breaking something dear to him. Spain used to get a little emotional over that kind of stuff. But the fact that he wrote "Ti amo" eluded him. Suddenly the sound of the front door opening and closing filled Romano's ears, making him jump. He quickly glanced at the clock. Spain wasn't supposed to be home yet, there's no way he could be early either, the bastard was always late. He quickly ran around the corner into the hallway that lead to the entrance while shoving the picture into his pocket.  
He sneaked his way around the corner, grabbing onto the broom as he went. But to his surprise the intruder was in fact Spain, who had seen Romano in the hallway and walked around the house to appear behind him.

"Roma?"

Romano jumps and yelps, hitting the poor Spaniard in the head with the broom.  
"CHIGI?!"

"Ow?! What are you doing here, Roma?"

Romano loosens his grip on the broom and takes a deep breath. He looks downwards, pissed off.

" Damnit you tomato bastard, you scared the crap outta me. I came here because I heard you were coming back today..."

"...and you broke my shelf?"

Romano crosses him arms and looks away, being stubborn.  
"That's what you get for buying a fucking glass shelf, idiot."

Spain smiles and chuckles slightly.  
"Yea, I guess you're right."

Spain reaches out and wraps his arms around Romano, holding him close.  
"I've missed you."

Romano's eyes widen and he blushes, unsure of what to do. He rests his hand on Spain's chest and carefully rests his head on his collar bone as he drops the broom.  
"I've missed you too tomato bastard."

Spain's heart races suddenly and he blushes as well.  
"R-Really? But the last time we spoke, you told me you hated me."

Romano looks up at Spain with a frustrated look, still blushing due to the embrace.  
"Damnit idiot, I couldn't hate you even if I tried. It was more of an excuse to get you off my back about moving out with Feliciano."

Spain hugs tighter and kisses the top of his head.  
"I'm glad to hear that. I was worried."

Romano blushes a vibrant red and looks up at Spain. Then pushes him away from the embrace and picks up the broom.  
"I-I better go clean up the mess "

Romano quickly turns around to walk towards the glass covered room, as he twirls around a crinkled paper falls from his pocket. Spain reaches down to pick it up without responding to Romano. He opens it up and looks at the drawing. He smiles and flips it over, reading "Romano  
I'm sorry, Ti amo"  
He smiles happily while walking around the corner and watching Romano sweep up the shards of glass, with the drawing in his hand.  
Romano continues to sweep up the shards , being careful to not step on any. He hops and jumps around every pile of glass he's made, until he notices Spain watching him. He stops and glares at him.

"What fuck do you want?"

Suddenly Romano notices the paper in the Spaniard's hand, from the odd crayon markings he knew it was the drawing.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?"

Spain jumps back a little at the sudden yelling, but eases out, being used to it.  
"It fell out of your pocket..."

Romano's face turns a bright red and looks down in embarrassment.  
"O-Oh."

Spain's smile slightly drops and looks at the drawing as he sighs.  
"I guess you don't remember why you drew this for me..."

Romano looks up at him and shakes his head.

Spain continues to look at the picture, getting a glance of Romano's response as he flips it around.

"One day when I got home from a battle, I was wounded horribly. Large gashes and blood covered me. You took me to my room and bandaged me up on your own. You were so young, yet you did everything you could to get me better. And every time you finished you'd stay with me, sometimes you'd cry. Sometimes you'd just sit there. That day, I told you that I loved you. You started to cry and ran out of the room. I spent that night alone without any sound from you. The next morning, I found this picture beside me on my bed and we never brought it up again..."

Romano flushes red and he could feel his eyes swell up with tears, he wanted to tell Spain right then and there that he still loved him, that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. This is exactly how he felt that very same night. But all he could do was look down, trembling with tears streaming down his face.


End file.
